Honeymoon with additions
by Alaska McCormick
Summary: A little oneshot to my Story 'Home' It's about Grifs and Simmons honeymoon


The third week of their honeymoon just began. The sun already rose, but the freshly married couple didn't really care about the time here. They were still laying in bed, huddled up close to each other, enjoying the morning cuddles.

Some days ago, Grif had called up Tucker to check if he was okay and if he needed help. As of the dark skinned mans information, everything ran smoothly, which made Grif decide that he would take some more holidays than initially planned if Simmons boss was okay. Luckily, he was so, which was why both decided to expand their honeymoon for another week before going back.  
Although Simmons couldn't quiet tell if Tucker said he was okay because they really had nothing to do or because he didn't want to spoil Grifs honeymoon and was actually drowning from all the work.

In the end, neither the cyborg nor the Hawaiian could say which one was true. Of course had the redhead asked his husband, but he couldn't say it too. He knew Tucker in a lot of ways, but not in this particular way.

However, Grifs stomach grumbling loudly made it clear that it was time to get up. The Hawaiian groaned and muttered something in his pillow what sounded like a well-worded curse. Simmons chuckled lowly, getting up to prepare breakfast. Grif would need some more minutes to get up and ready. Until he would arrive in the kitchen, the breakfast would be mostly ready.

When Grif finally showed up, still looking pretty bleary and tired, the eggs were ready and the rest of the breakfast was already set up on the table. Just as he wanted to sit down, Simmons noticed something.  
"You look a bit pale, you okay fatass?" Grif looked up, shooting him a withering glare. Oh yes, Grif was a morning grouch. He always had been.  
"Nothing a good breakfast can heal." Muttered Grif, not completely woken to give a sassy comeback.

Again mustering the Hawaiian as he began to spread butter on one of the toasts, Simmons huffed and sat down on the opposite side of his husband, soon mirroring his previous actions. Only that he put raspberry-jam on the bread. Without butter. The flavor was better like that. At least that was his opinion. Normally Grif would start a minor fight about Simmons not putting butter on the toast before the jam but today he didn't seem in the mood.

Although he already had inhaled two toasts and his eggs, he still looked pale. The redhead only hoped that he wouldn't get sick in the last week of their honeymoon. Besides, Grif getting sick would endanger a possible pregnancy. Besides it would only drag out the day where they actually would get the news that everything went well and Grif was pregnant.

The sound of porcelain scraping over wood got Simmons attention. Grif shoved his dish away. Something he usually did when finished his meal. The only strange thing today was, that he hadn't eaten half of the things he would eat for breakfast. He loved it when the cyborg would make him breakfast. Even more strange, that he wouldn't eat every little crumb of it.

Looking to Grifs face, he could see that he was paling significantly. More than he already was when he showed up. Within seconds his face was white, immediately turning towards a sickly green. Alarmed, Simmons shot up from his seat.  
"Grif, are you-" he wasn't able to say more when the Hawaiian suddenly shot up, his chair falling back with a loud clattering and Grif running towards the closest bathroom.

Simmons didn't care if the breakfast was still set up on the table. He worried about his husband in the first instance, abandoning the stuff on the table to go after Grif.

Walking to the loo, he could already hear the telltale sound of someone vomiting out his guts. Only the pained and disgusting sounds made the cyborg feel nauseated, but he swallowed down the urge to puke too.

Entering the loo, he could see Grif hang over the toilet bowl, barfing up everything he had just eaten. Somehow, it remembered Simmons of the time on Chorus when Grif had gotten sick because he had eaten a years old Oreo. Simmons had found him hanging over the toilet bowl, throwing up, just like he did now.

Crouching down beside his husband, Simmons took Grifs hair back. It had gotten long. Would almost touch his shoulders. With his free hand, the redhead rubbed soothing circles on Grifs back while he waited for the retching-fit to subdue.  
It took some minutes, but eventually, Grif cleaned his mouth and flushed the toilet. Right afterwards, he brushed his teeth to get rid of the disgusting smell in his mouth.  
Simmons stood a bit lost in the bathroom all the while.

When Grif was done, Simmons wandered over to the Hawaiian, looking him over. He still looked a bit pale, his forehead was sweaty and he shivered slightly. Simmons wasn't sure if it was because of the rebuttal or the sweat.  
Simmons knew that Grif often was touchy when he felt like that, so Simmons decided against making a snide comment and just embraced the Hawaiian.

They stood there for some moments, before Simmons finally broke the silence.  
"You feel a bit better?"  
"Not really." Muttered the Hawaiian, still shaking a little bit.  
"I suppose you haven't eaten something rotten again?"  
"Haha, very funny nerd." There was neither venom nor amusement in his voice. Just exhaustion.

"I think we better cancel the beach-day today." Stated Simmons matter of fact, gently nudging Grif out of the bathroom. He would clean up later.  
"You're telling. I waited so long for the perfect waves." Muttered Grif.  
"You have them at home too."  
"But they aren't the same like here!" whined the Hawaiian, letting Simmons lead him to the huge ass balcony on the backside of the house willingly. They had a huge balcony with a beautiful sea view from there.

Making Grif lay down on the huge lounger located on the balcony Simmons shortly checked his temperature. Just to make sure. At least Grif didn't had fever.  
"Just stay laid down and do what you usually do." Ordered with a slightly teasing tone.  
Grif decided to flip him off, laying down and, for once, following Simmons order.

The cyborg shortly left to clean up the kitchen and get himself and Grif a drink. All the while, he was worried. Hopefully, Grif didn't had something severe. Maybe he should call up a doc? No, not really a good idea. The doc lived on one of the bigger islands nearby. Not really an option. Going to the small pharmacy and get something against the illness? Maybe. But later. First, he would check upon Grif.

The lounge on the balcony was huge. Really fucking huge. Grif and Simmons were able to lay on it without even feeling stuffed together like sardines in one of their tin cans. It was awesome. And fucking comfy. They already spent some nights on the lounge, sleeping under the starry sky.  
It wasn't surprising then to see Grif almost asleep when he came back with the drinks. Putting them down on the table beside the lounge, the cyborg shortly turned the sunshade that it would cover the lounge.

"Hey, who's stealing my sun?" Muttered Grif, opening his eyes and frowning up to the sunshade.  
"You know my skin burns fairly easy. So better you stay in the shadow when the sun shines the strongest."  
Grif grumbled something the redhead couldn't catch. Obviously, it hadn't been that important because the Hawaiian already started to drop off.

Laying down beside Grif, moving a bit so he would lay behind Grif and spoon him, Simmons decided to sleep a bit too. Some more sleep surely wouldn't hurt.  
Next time he woke up, he could see Grif sit on the edge of the lounge, drinking small sips from his drink.

Moving over so that he was sitting behind the Hawaiian, the cyborg brushed Grifs hair aside to place a soft kiss on his neck. Grif shuddered when he felt Simmons caress his sensitive neck.  
"You already up?"  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore. My stomach, you know…" Grif trailed off, but Simmons knew what he meant. He had thrown up again.  
"Still not better?"

Grif huffed. "Sure, I just did this for fun, because I love inhaling food and throwing everything back up again."  
The cyborg decided to bite his tongue and say nothing; instead he reached over to grab his drink from the table.

That was when he noticed a little device laying on the table.  
"Isn't that the testing devise the doc gave you?" asked Simmons, taking a sip from his drink. He wasn't thirsty anymore. He just needed to occupy his hands and mouth because he got pretty nervous all of a sudden.

Grif nodded. Simmons could see the nervous, yet almost anxious, glance he threw the device. "Dunno, I just had a hunch after my second run to the toilet." Muttered Grif, emptying his glass.  
"How long?" Simmons had his glass emptied too. He felt really fucking nervous right now. He felt like throwing up. His stomach making backflips and saltos in a row.

Grif checked the timer on the device. "Three more minutes." Muttered the Hawaiian, quickly averting his glance as if the device would bite as soon as he would muster it too long.  
"You okay if I get us something more to drink?" Grif only nodded, pointedly staring out to the sea. They were both nervous as fuck. Both knew what it meant. Win or lose. The device lights up either with a broad smiling face or with a sad looking one. It was clear what each meant.

Going down to the kitchen, Simmons made new drinks, also organizing two cans to fill in more of their drinks to put it in the fridge on the balcony. He had gotten lazy since he was living together with Dexter Grif.

Coming back up to the balcony, Simmons saw Grif still looking out to the sea. The cyborg put down their drinks before stuffing the cans in the little fridge beside the lounge. When he turned back to Grif, he saw that the Hawaiian held the device in his hands, staring onto it. For the first time since they met, Simmons couldn't read the expression Grif wore. It was a stormy expression, his brows knitted together. He was nibbling at his lower lip.

The redhead felt his stomach churn when he saw Grif sit there with the device in his hands. He felt even more nervous, even more agitated than before. He felt like rushing over and see with his own eye what the display showed (Three minutes were long over). At the same time, he felt like running as fast and far away as he could. He anticipated as well dreaded the result on the display and the happy, or well, not so happy, consequences.

He knew that Grif wished that he would finally get pregnant since the doc gave them his okay. How sad Grif often was when it didn't work out. He wouldn't show it, of course not. But the cyborg knew his husband well enough. He knew it the way Grif would cling to him in the night, when he thought that Simmons was fast asleep. The way he would try harder the next time. It went that far, that Simmons had to make him promise that he wouldn't get so wound up during their honeymoon because he wanted to get pregnant so bad.

Simmons felt the same actually. When the device showed the sad face on the display, the redhead would often mirror it. He would try to stay strong for Grif. The next day, after they received the message that it didn't work out – again – Simmons would come home as early as possible from work (when he was working), making one of his favorite dishes, but extra tasty and extra big to cheer him up.  
After they both got over the disappointment of another wasted opportunity, they would move on, mostly appointing another date with the doc as soon as possible for another try.

Carefully sitting down beside Grif, Simmons prayed to heaven that it would work out this time. It was their honeymoon and they were trying so hard and so long for that. Shouldn't they get rewarded some when for their effort?

Grif exhaled slowly, leaning over to lean against Simmons flesh shoulder. Something was off with this behavior. The redhead noticed immediately that it was different. Normally he would lean in like that, but he would be all tense. Soon he would search for his hand, almost clinging to it like it was a fucking lifeline.

This time, he leaned in, completely relaxed. Simmons knew that a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. When he took Simmons hand, his grip didn't feel like a fucking death grip of a drowning man. It was a gentle, warm and reassuring touch. Making Simmons getting even more nervous. Something was off, why was Grif acting so weird?  
He knew that the Hawaiian would never leave the cyborg. Even he got that Grif would never leave him after all they went through together.

Still, there was the uneasiness he couldn't shake off due to Grifs strange behavior…

"Hey, Earth to nerd, you still around in there?"  
Simmons blinked, startled by Grifs hand waving in front of his nose.  
"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."  
"Happens pretty often, Nerdy."  
"Shut up, fatass."  
"Hey! That's well cushioned for the baby."  
"That doesn't-" Suddenly Simmons stopped when he realized what Grif said. Awkwardly turning his head to look Grif in the eyes, he then asked with a low but squeaking voice. "What did you just say?"

Grif chuckled lowly. "For being so smart you're pretty dumb sometimes."  
Simmons just wanted to retort something, but he completely forgot about the snarky remark when he saw the display. From this angle he was able to see the result on the screen without nasty reflections.

The display showed a broadly smiling face.


End file.
